Sunkissed
by olgap-k
Summary: El vínculo entre Heero y Quatre no es un obstáculo para las relaciones que ellos tienen con Duo y Trowa, respectivamente.


**Sunkissed**

Quatre estaba habituado al calor, quizás demasiado, debido a que vivió mucho tiempo en el desierto y a que realizaba actividades físicas ahí mismo. Por eso, su tolerancia a las altas temperaturas era amplia, y no era una persona que se soliera quejar, todo lo contrario. La gente incluso decía que llegaba a ser en exceso complaciente con las personas cercanas a él.

Consideraba que no era cierto, también tenía sus diferencias con sus amigos, pero no permitía que éstas afectaran el total de su relación.

En ese momento, todos se encontraban varados en el desierto, debido a que al terminar la misión a la que fueron enviados, su nave quedó sin combustible, y no tenían más remedio que esperar la ayuda que iría por ellos.

El fastidio era un común denominador en ese sitio, el calor convirtiendo a algunos de ellos en unos monstruos.

Claro que gracias a su entrenamiento tuvo que pasar una considerable cantidad de tiempo para que llegaran al punto en que se hallaban, en el que no querían ni moverse porque sudaban y se sentían incluso más incómodos.

—¿Cómo demonios es que estás tan cómodo sentado ahí y no sudas? —era la voz de Duo, matizada por el enfado.

Se volvió hacia él y le sonrió con calma, no queriendo recibir la ira de su amigo por aquel fuerte golpe de calor que hizo que dejara de ser alguien amigable y pareciera que imitaba a Wufei cuando discutía con él.

—Lo siento, estoy acostumbrado a estas temperaturas —fue su respuesta.

Miró de reojo a Trowa, quien se había sacado la húmeda playera, y se estaba echando agua en la cara, y vaya que era una visión tentadora, pero sabía muy bien que debido al motivo por el cual hizo eso, no tendría permitido acercarse demasiado al piloto.

El calor era tan sofocante que lo último que cualquiera de ellos cuatro quería era establecer contacto físico con alguien más.

Una verdadera lástima, pensó Quatre y recibió la brisa calurosa que sopló, despeinándolo a él y al desierto, levantando arena y creando la ilusión que las dunas tenían vida y estaban danzando al ritmo del viento.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en el silencio que se creó de repente, en el susurro de la arena y el aire y se permitió una sonrisa.

Era un momento en calma, como muy pocos en su vida.

—¿Estás bien? —el tono de voz de Heero era relajado, no se notaba muy a gusto como él, pero no llegaba al extremo de Duo.

Seguía sorprendiéndole lo fácil que se acercaba a él, sin que le molestara, sin que lo detectara físicamente, pero sabiendo que estaba acortando la distancia entre ambos.

Le sonrió y se hizo a un lado para que el otro pudiese sentarse junto a él, compartiendo un momento efímero que se esfumaba con el paso del tiempo.

—Todos parecen tan molestos —comentó casual y miró de reojo a Trowa de nueva cuenta.

Los ojos verdes de éste también estaban fijos en él, en su postura relajada.

Se concentró en enviar su relajación a Trowa, su calma pese a la desagradable ola de calor, el alivio que experimentaba al saber que terminaron una misión más y regresaban, aunque un poco cansados y golpeados.

Después enfocó toda su atención en Heero, porque no quería ser descortés con él.

—Tú no te ves tan mal —dijo, estaba sonriendo.

Su rostro pálido estaba sonrojado por el calor, el sol que acariciaba con sus rayos ardientes su piel.

—Pareces muy a gusto —señaló Heero, le tendió un pañuelo.

Lo recibió, pero lo mantuvo entre sus manos, porque no estaba sudando y le pareció muy descortés no aceptarlo.

—Barton parece incómodo con esto —señaló, haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza, en dirección al piloto del Gundam Heavyarms, quien tal como señaló, concentraba su atención en ellos.

Quatre suspiró pesadamente y se rascó la cabeza, porque entre todo lo que percibía de los otros cuatro pilotos, existían cosas que entendía y otras más que eran nudos que no podía deshacer y ponían en duda muchos pensamientos suyos.

Trowa era una presa para él, que en ocasiones se abría y liberaba un poco de entendimiento, y en otras se cerraba, guardándose todo para sí mismo.

Sin embargo, ambos tenían un acuerdo mutuo.

—Trowa confunde muchas cosas —respondió, sintiendo las dudas acechando a Heero—, no es algo que suceda intencionalmente por parte tuya. Es sólo que nuestro entendimiento lo confunde demasiado.

Heero no fue discreto.

Miró al piloto del Heavyarms a los ojos, casi retándolo con los propios.

Sólo detuvo el duelo de miradas cuando escuchó la risa como de cascabel de Quatre, a él también continuaba descolocándole mucho la camaradería que existía entre ambos, como con el paso del tiempo entre ellos se deshizo una brecha y se entendía tan bien.

Era un alivio tener ese tipo de vínculo con alguien, después del caos que era la guerra, saber que existía alguien con quien podía entenderse y en quien podía confiar, de forma platónica, ayudaba mucho a que no perdiera la cabeza.

—Duo tampoco se ve muy a gusto —fue lo que comentó.

Se leía en sus ojos la frustración, no sólo eso. Quatre la sentía, más incómoda que las altas temperaturas, más abrasante y pesada, alentando su funcionamiento.

Ni siquiera él mismo comprendía el por qué su conexión con Heero era así de intensa, por qué era capaz de localizarlo incluso antes que a Trowa, o por qué el otro piloto parecía confiar tanto en él, al grado de dejar caer su muralla y permitirle entrada a sus pensamientos sin dudarlo.

Tenían una relación tan estrecha, profunda, que confundía a los otros dos.

Quatre odiaba esos celos ajenos que en ocasiones no dejaban de atormentarlo, le sofocaban obligándole en varias ocasiones a crear una distancia física entre él y Heero, para apaciguar el mal humor de los otros.

Desde un principio se manifestó como un problema para los otros, y aunque Trowa lo comprendía y sabía que ese nexo no era tan fuerte como el amor que Quatre experimentaba con él, no podía menguar sus celos… No era tan fácil como presionar un interruptor en su cerebro.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, ya no estaba sonriendo, un malestar que no era debido al clima se filtraba en su persona, afligiéndole.

De Duo emanaba algo que lo ahogaba, no era propiamente dicho una mala vibra, eran celos profundos que le infligían culpabilidad.

—Es humano lo que sucede —admitió, con los ojos todavía fuertemente cerrados, su flequillo cubriendo parcialmente sus párpados, creando una sombra en su rostro.

—No lo hace bueno —Heero sólo posó su mano sobre su hombro en un gesto de apoyo, antes de apartarse y crear una enorme distancia entre ellos dos.

Distancia física, para calmar las inseguridades de los otros.

Sintió el calor emocional negativo irse apagando de a poco, como una fogata que va muriendo de a poco.

Abrió los ojos y miró a Trowa, quien se estaba poniendo en pie y caminaba en su dirección.

Veía algo en sus ojos que también ardía, pero no del mismo modo incómodo y sofocante que los celos de hace un momento.

Los ojos verdes de Trowa estaban fijos en él, en todo su cuerpo, apreciándole con una mezcla de sentimientos que también le golpeaban con fuerza, pero de una forma placentera; era un cóctel de emociones y sentimientos, de recuerdos que se filtraban en sus pensamientos, en su torrente sanguíneo y gobernaban su control mental, haciéndolo concentrarse sólo en el piloto que caminaba hacia él.

El sol seguía bañándoles de luz y de calor, todavía sentía la incomodidad de los otros reflejada en sus sentimientos.

Pero quien estaba frente a él, agachándose a su lado, se percibía más tranquilo, pacífico incluso. Transmitía una vibra que armonizaba con la suya y se entrelazaba placenteramente en su subconsciente, recordándole porque pese a su inexplicable y estrecho lazo con Heero, era a Trowa a quien buscaba para complementarse.

—¿Estás bien? —sintió el calor de su cuerpo cuando se sentó a su lado y se pegó mucho a él.

Permitió el brazo que le rodeó y se apoyó en el hombro de Trowa, en el pecho amplio que lo recibió. Agradeció que el otro dejase de lado su inconformidad por el excesivo calor, que se concentrara en él, en vez de poner su atención en su incomodidad y el sudor que deslizaba por su cuerpo.

Sintió la tranquilidad que lo rodeó, y a la lejanía el alivio de Duo y la tranquilidad de Heero.

Se permitió una media sonrisa y disfrutar el momento.

—Ahora estoy mejor —respondió, su voz matizada con toda la veracidad que podía evocar.

En ese momento, la presa que eran las emociones de Trowa se permitió liberar un poco de ese amor que guardaba en su interior y lo hacía funcionar, creando su energía para continuar en esa guerra sin final.

Dejó que ese amor lo envolviera y se acercó más, no importaba nada, sólo ellos dos.

-fin-


End file.
